


Anywhere

by agape_eternal



Category: College Football RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draft Day. Tim is having a hard time swallowing the miles that will be between him and Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I don’t own the boys. This totally didn't happen...right? lol a ton of apologies if this sucks horribly...it's all 112 and Chico DeBarge's fault. Blame them.

Tim’s entire family is excited. They’re talking loud and congratulating each other. But they should be. He just got drafted to the Denver Bronco’s. And Tim’s excited too. Except he’s trying to figure out where Riley will end up. Denver made a deal with him: if they drafted him, they’d draft Riley too. Except Tim didn’t expect them to pick up Demaryius Thomas which puts Riley’s spot in jeopardy since they’re really only looking for three players. That’s big for him. Like really big. He needs to know, really, _really_ bad. He stares at the TV, sandwiched between his brother Robby and their friend Angel, when it comes up. The rest of his family doesn’t even notice. Actually, they don’t care. Riley isn’t their favorite person.

“And with the 159th pick in the 2010 Draft, the Philadelphia Eagles select Riley Cooper, wide receiver, Florida.”

Tim’s entire world lurches to a stop. There’s closed caption on the screen and it’s slow, so he reads it to make sure he heard it right. Philadelphia…Eagles…Riley…

Robby watches the way you can literally see Tim’s heart drop into his stomach and the color drain from his face. He glances at Angel as Tim hangs his head and scrubs his hands over his face.

“It’ll be okay Tim,” Robby says and rests a hand on Tim’s shoulder. He doesn’t see the big deal. Well, he doesn’t really wanna see it.

“Yeah,” Angel chimes in, “I mean, there’s gonna be other receivers. You just got Demaryius.”

Tim just scoffs. “How is it okay?” He looks over at him then sighs and gets up.

“Where’re you goin?” Robby asks, watching him.

“I need to make a phone call.”

He dials Riley as he’s walking, trying to get some distance between himself and the rest of the house. It only rings one and a half times before he answers. “You just got drafted to the Denver Broncos. What’re you gonna do next?”

“I need you.”

“Man, you’re supposed to say you’re going to Disney World.”

“Ry…” Tim sighs and leans back against the wall.

“Yeah?”

“I _need_ you.”

“Tim.”

“What?”

“Your whole family’s there. Your _girlfriend_ ’s there.”

“Riley.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t…” he lets out a harsh breath. “I need you. Here. Now.”

“Your mom hates me.”

“No she doesn’t.”

“And it’ll take me like three and a half hours to get there…do you realize that?”

“Do you just not want to be here? I can handle that a HELL of a lot easier than you making excuses.”

Riley sighs. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Text me when you’re here.”

“Cool.” Riley hangs up on him and throws on the first pair of jeans he finds. He’s got a house full of friends and family, but when he goes into his kitchen and looks at his mom, she simply nods. She knows him too well. His sister just smirks at him. She’s known the deal for a while. She kept their secret as long as Riley promised not to tell their mom about her girlfriend. But now that it’s out, she can’t help but give him that look. He kisses his mom’s cheek and gives his sister the finger before he heads out.

Tim lets out a slow breath. He looks over and sees his other brother watching him.

“He coming over?”

“I need him to be here…”

Peter nods slightly. “He’s your rock, I get that.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“You love him,” Peter says softly.

“Petey…”

They look at each other silently for a minute before Tim drops his gaze, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks. He doesn’t need to answer, Peter can see it in his body language, saw it in his eyes. Even though Robby’s always the one he’s pictured with, he and Peter’s bond runs deeper than any of the others. Maybe it’s because they’re so close in age, or maybe because he actually stayed at UF for him. He’s not sure, but Peter’s his favorite.

“Hey,” he says softly, going over to Tim and wrapping him up in a hug. “It’ll be fine. He’s only a phone call away.”

“I’ve never been this close with someone other than you guys,” Tim mutters, hugging him back. “I need him to be there, really there.” He steps back and leans against the wall again. “Four years he was right beside me…”

“Distance is just empty space. If he’s in your heart, he’s always there.”

Tim nods slightly and pushes off the wall. “I’m gonna go wait for him.”

“Okay,” Peter sighs. One thing about Tim is he’s stubborn, he always has been. And it obviously haven’t changed.

Tim goes into the kitchen. There’s less people there which means he can slip out easier. He just forgets that little detail about how much time it takes to drive from Clearwater to Jacksonville even though Riley just told him and eventually heads into the living room, settling on the couch between Peter and his sister Katie. It takes almost four hours before his phone buzzes. He’s half asleep on the couch, most of the family having separated to eat, talk, and put the kids to bed. He checks it hopefully and smiles.

 _‘get yo big ass out here. dont make me wait’_

Peter keeps his few family members in the living room occupied as Tim slips outside.

Riley’s sitting on the trunk of Tim’s car, leaning forward on his thighs and checking his phone.

“Hey,” Tim says softly.

Riley nods at him. “Hey.”

“I know I dragged you away from your family…”

He shrugs. “My mom understood.”

“She’s good like that.”

“Yeah.”

“Ry?”

“Mmm.”

“Are you mad?”

“About what?”

“That you’re here, that we’re not on the same team…?”

“I’m not mad I’m here but I would’ve liked for us to play together.”

“I can’t do this.”

Riley snorts. “I’ll be damned. You worked too hard. Don’t give me that shit. There’ll be another wide out that’s better than me.”

“You know that’s not the same thing.”

He studies Tim for a while. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Tim sighs heavily.

“I know, it’s not the same.”

“It’s not. And they made a deal.”

“Yeah but that’s the NFL. All politics and money.”

“I don’t like it. I need you there.”

“You played football before me. You’ll do it after me too.”

“Riley…”

“C’mon, anyone that saw footage of you and Ellis in high school knows you’ll be just fine in the NFL.”

Tim steps into his space and rests his forehead against Riley’s. “I know I need you more than you need me but just…can you not make it seem like that?”

Riley exhales sharply. “You’re kidding me right?” Tim closes his eyes and Riley scoffs. “Every time I step on that field I’ll be looking for a jersey that says ‘Tebow’ instead of whoever. I’ll be waiting for your pat on the ass with that light squeeze at the end when I’ve done a good job. I’ll be looking for your words of encouragement in a huddle. And I’ll be looking for your eyes staring at me from inside that helmet, telling me exactly where to go or how to move or what to do. You have no idea what it’ll be like for me. I’ve never met anybody with an ounce of the passion or heart you have. I’ve never met anybody that can lead like you, that can make me believe no matter what I can do it. But that’s the way things are Tim. We just gotta roll with it. We don’t have a choice.”

Tim opens his eyes and stares at him. Riley sighs and licks his lips lightly.

“I love you,” Tim murmurs.

“I know. I do too.”

Tim leans in and kisses him softly. Riley puts his hand on Tim’s chest. He thinks Riley’s about to push him away but he just curls his fingers into Tim’s shirt, pulls him closer, and kisses him back.

Riley doesn’t give Tim the light shove he’s been waiting on until he moans very softly and tries to suck on Riley’s tongue. He feels Riley’s hand flatten against his chest and push gently. Tim breaks the kiss, panting softly.

“Your girlfriend’s inside…”

Tim bows his head a little. He’s trying to feel embarrassed or at least a little bad about it. But he can’t. “I know.”

“What’re you doin?”

Tim licks his lips and lifts his head, searching Riley’s eyes. Riley raises an eyebrow questioningly. Tim just kisses him again. Riley lets it linger, almost getting sucked in all over again before he pushes him back but Tim catches Riley’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs lightly before pulling away.

“Timmy…what’re you tryna do?”

Tim shakes his head and plants his hands on the trunk beside Riley. “I want you.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“No, I’m not.”

Riley sighs and rubs his forehead then narrows his eyes at Tim who gives him his best innocent face. “Want me how?”

Tim wets his lips. “I want you all the way.”

“…excuse me?” Riley blinks.

Tim leans into Riley and brushes their lips together lightly on his way to Riley’s ear. “I wanna give it to you.”

There’s no doubt in Riley’s mind what Tim’s talking about, especially not with the way his voice drops. He exhales sharply. “Timmy…I can’t do that.”

“Why?”

“You’re saving it for marriage, remember?”

“It’s not like we’re not halfway there already.”

“I already feel bad for that.”

Tim frowns. “You do?”

“I feel like I’m corrupting you or something.”

“You couldn’t if I didn’t let you.”

“Tim…”

“I know what I want.”

“No, you’re upset and feeling like you’re about to lose me. C’mon, I know you. You’ve been preaching about how you’re waiting til marriage. You wanna save it.”

“I’ve been wanting this for a while. I’ve been thinking about it and I’m positive this is what I want.”

“Timmy…” Riley murmurs.

“Yeah?” Tim kisses him softly and rests his hands on Riley’s thighs.

Riley sighs. “I don’t…this isn’t what you wanna do.”

“Why?”

“Because…it’s not. You don’t want this. You just don’t wanna lose me.”

“Damnit Riley.” Tim pulls away from him looking thoroughly pissed off. Riley blinks. He’s hardly ever seen Tim _really_ mad, or more like really fucking pissed off…especially at him. “Why does everyone else think they know what I want or what I should want? No one else is in my head, no one else knows how I think or what I feel or what I really want. No one but me. I’m sick of everyone trying to tell me what I should be doing or what I should be wanting or how I should be living. This is my life, my body, my say. I know what I want, and what I want is _you_.”

Riley blinks at him again. He’d convinced himself Tim was just trying to keep a hold onto him. He has to face the fact that his reputation isn’t the best. But he makes exceptions for Tim.

“You’re serious.”

“No, I just said all that because I wanted to.”

Riley smiles slightly. “You’re kinda hot when you’re pissed at me,” he cracks, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Tim rolls his eyes but smiles slightly and steps back into Riley’s space. Riley smiles and hooks his fingers in Tim’s belt loops, tugging him a little closer. Tim nuzzles Riley lightly and kisses him.

“Are you sure? Because there’s no going back from this if we do it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He kisses Riley harder, trying to prove his point, and rubs his thighs lightly.

Riley just makes a soft sound and kisses him back. Tim slides his hands up to Riley’s hips and pulls him so their bodies are flush and deepens the kiss.

They don’t break apart until Tim’s front door opens. Riley pulls away quickly and rubs the back of his neck. Tim glances up and sighs.

“Mom or bitch?”

“Ry…”

Riley rolls his eyes. “Bitch.”

Tim rubs Riley’s thigh lightly but puts a little distance between them. Riley just pushes Tim’s hand away and shifts back on the trunk. He’s not completely pissed at Tim for dating her. He knows the way the game is played once you hit celebrity status. You can only get away with saying “No girls for me right now” and actually snorting when you say “I don’t have a girlfriend” for so long. He knew this was coming. It still doesn’t make it any easier though.

“Hey baby, what’re you doin out here?” She smiles at him. Riley rolls his eyes again.

“Talking to Riley.”

She cuts her eyes at him but then pastes the phoniest smile imaginable on her face. “Oh Riley, I didn’t see you. Glad you could make it. Isn’t it great Timmy got drafted to the Broncos?” She rubs his arm lightly. “Where’d you get picked up, if you did.”

“Philly Eagles.”

“Oh, what a shame. I’m sure Timmy’ll miss you.”

“Oh I am too,” he smirks at her. She glares at him then turns back to Tim.

“Well baby, I gotta get home.”

“Alright,” Tim nods. She smiles and kisses him.

“See you tomorrow.”

“I think I start doing some training and stuff tomorrow.”

“Already?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well call me okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Okay,” she smiles and kisses him again, drawing it out.

Riley shifts on the trunk and pulls his phone out, ignoring them as best he can while he answers a couple of messages. She finally stops kissing him when Riley’s phone starts playing some rap song and he slides off the trunk, walking back to his own car to answer it.

Tim pulls away from her and frowns, watching Riley as he leans back against the door of his car.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” she smiles. He just nods absently. Riley’s currently laughing and Tim’s attention is totally drawn to him. It’s like a magnetic bubble. He can’t focus on anything but the sound of Riley’s laugh. He watches the way Riley tips his head back and runs a hand through his hair as he laughs, watches the way he smiles and lowers his eyes a little with a shake of his hair, a look, up til then, Tim was sure was reserved for him. He frowns.

“Hey,” she pouts.

“Huh?”

“I said I’ll see you soon.”

“Oh. Okay, I’ll see you later.”

She frowns and sighs as she heads out. She’s not stupid. She knew she didn’t have him from the start.

Tim watches her leave then heads over to Riley.

“Yeah, but I’m kinda busy tonight,” he’s saying. “I mean…yeah, man, we can definitely hook up in a few days. I don’t know about tomorrow though. Yeah just−yeah, yeah. Nah, it’s nothin like that just−” he laughs again. “Yeah that was some wild shit. But it’s not−yeah, not like that. Aight, I’ll let you know. Yeah. Okay, bye.” He ends the call and looks up, meeting Tim’s eyes. He raises his eyebrow at the frown on Tim’s face.

“What?”

“Who was that?”

“A friend of mine.”

“A friend…”

“Yeah.”

Tim shifts. “What kind of friend?”

“Why?”

“I’m just asking.”

Riley rolls his eyes. “You’re so jealous. It’s just a friend from high school haven’t seen in a while. He went to USC and he’s home for a bit, he wants to hook up and hang out.”

“Oh…” Tim chews his lip lightly. Riley isn’t dumb, and he’s known and been around Tim long enough that he can feel the question bouncing around in his head.

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, I’m not sleeping with him. No, we’re not going on a date.”

“Did you?”

“What, date him?”

“No, sleep with him.”

Riley shrugs. “It was high school. We weren’t serious.”

Tim stares at him.

“I told you I was wild back in the day.”

“Yeah, but you never said how wild.”

“You name it, I probably did it.”

“Riley…”

“I’m not proud of it okay? So don’t start, Mr. Saint.”

Tim pouts. “Well, are you leaving?”

“I was thinkin about it.”

“That’s another four hours.”

“I could make it.”

Tim shifts. “Don’t…”

“You have lipstick on,” Riley notes, looking him over.

Tim sighs and wipes his mouth. “Please don’t go.”

“Why?”

“Because I need you here.”

“Obviously she needed to be here too.”

“I didn’t invite her. My agent and my parents did.”

“Much better.”

“Riley,” Tim murmurs. “Please.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I just want you to be here…I need you here.”

“For what?”

“You’re my best friend…you’re−” he sighs. “You’re everything. This is hard for me. I don’t wanna play on a team without you, but this is my dream and I just…I need you.” Tim gives him a pleading look.

Riley looks him over then sighs softly. “Fine, I’ll stay.” He’s a sucker for Tim’s pouty face.

“Thank you.” Tim smiles softly and reaches for Riley’s hand but he pulls it away.

“You’re welcome, come on.” He starts for Tim’s house.

“Why’re you bein like that?”

“Because your girlfriend just left and I’m about to walk into a house full of people who hate me. Holding my hand isn’t the smartest move right now.”

“They don’t hate you.”

“If they knew their son wanted me to deflower him, they’d roast me on a fuckin’ spit or some shit like that.”

Tim smiles and bounces up behind him. “You kinda already deflowered me.”

“I sucked you off eighty-four thousand times and gave you a few million hand jobs. Totally different ballpark.”

Tim flushes bright pink.

Riley turns to look at him and smirks. “I love making you blush.”

“I can tell. You do it enough.”

Riley laughs and stops at the door. “Lead the way.”

Tim tries to get the flush to go away as he opens the door and grabs Riley’s hand, leading him inside. The house is still buzzing, his family and other various people milling around and talking. Tim’s agent is currently talking to his parents about some deals he’s making on Tim’s behalf so he leads Riley into the kitchen.

“There’s pizza if you want some. And soda.”

“Yeah, I love pizza.”

Tim grabs two plates and puts a couple slices each on them. “You want me to heat yours?”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Riley pours them both some soda.

“Everybody is just gonna play cards. I told them I wasn’t interested.”

Riley nods and drinks his soda.

“You wanna go my room?”

“Subtle,” Riley smirks and Tim rolls his eyes.

“Do you? Or we can just sit out here…”

That’s totally unappealing to Riley. “I’ve never seen your room before.”

“C’mon.” Tim nods his head towards the hall and leads him down it and around a corner. The door to his room is cracked so he kicks it open and waits for Riley to come in before he kicks it shut. He sets their pizza on the bed and goes back to flip the lock.

“Wow, you move fast,” Riley smirks.

“Habit.” Time flushes.

“Suuuure,” Riley smiles and starts on his pizza.

Tim rolls his eyes and settles on the bed beside him. He hands Riley the remote and they flip channels until they land on a movie finish their pizza in silence.

They’re both pretty quiet as they stretch out on the bed and get comfortable until Tim speaks up.

“Is real sex really like that?” he blurts. He doesn’t mean it to come out sounding as childish as it does, but once it’s out he can’t exactly grab it back and fix it. He’s not totally virginal, but sometimes he could kick himself for sounding that way especially with someone who is so obviously not a virgin.

“Like what?” Riley’s currently answering a text.

“That.” He takes Riley’s phone from him and points to the screen.

“Oh. Pretty much, yeah.”

“But it doesn’t have to be all crazy like that…right?”

“No, it just depends on how the mood is.”

“What do you mean?” He’s pretty sure he can’t feel any stupider than he does right now.

“Like…okay, for example, when we make out, sometimes we’re real chill and just take our time and it’s all sweet and slow and stuff, right?”

“Right.”

“And sometimes it’s all quick and rough and everything.”

“Yeah…”

“And sometimes it’s in between.”

“Yeah.”

“It just depends on how your mood is, how we’re reading each other. Whichever way the moods leaning is the way it usually goes.”

“Oh.”

“Can I have my phone back now?”

Tim pouts but hands it back to him. He stays quiet for a while then starts picking at his jeans, a nervous habit he’s developed which Riley’s learned to recognize all too well. He sets his phone aside and watches Tim until he starts talking.

“My dad bought me this stupid DVD thing…for when I get married or whatever.”

“Your dad bought you a DVD…”

“Yeah…”

“It’s not that complicated.”

“It’s supposed to show you all these tricks to make her feel good or something or show you guys how to communicate during sex. I haven’t taken the plastic off yet.”

“Why not? Aren’t you interested?”

Tim shrugs. “Not in what’s on the DVD.”

“Why?”

Tim shrugs again.

“Tim, c’mon.” They’ve never actually established what Tim is. Riley honestly doesn’t care as long as he’s part of the equation.

He sighs softly, cheeks flushing. “It’s not gonna help me with you, is it? As far as I know, you don’t have boobs…or anything else that would be on that DVD.”

Riley playfully rubs his chest and Tim smiles slightly. “Nope, no titties.” When Tim doesn’t say anything else, Riley shifts closer to him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…I don’t know. I feel like I should know this stuff.”

“Most of it is by experience. You can’t know until you’ve done it. You can read all the books in the world on sex, but if you’ve never experience it, it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Really. A book can describe what it’ll feel like if I do this…” He reaches over and rubs Tim through his jeans lightly which gets a soft sound out of him. “But it doesn’t mean anything if someone’s not right there to do it, or practice on.”

Tim nods slightly.

“So don’t feel bad. You’re not gonna know until you’ve got a little experience.”

Tim sighs and shifts. “Was your first time…I mean, was it a good one?”

Riley shrugs. “I don’t really remember much of it.”

“How do you not remember that?”

“I was high and I’m pretty sure I had a good amount of whiskey and tequila running through me…or maybe it was vodka. I can’t remember.”

Tim frowns. “Well what you remember of it, was it good?”

“That’s probably not a good one to judge. I wasn’t feeling much of anything.”

“I think you know what I’m getting at.”

“Sort of, I think.”

“What about the second time?”

“Yeah, that was pretty good.”

“Were they attentive to you or whatever…?” Tim doesn’t want to think about Riley with anybody else but he’s curious too.

“Yeah, I guess. But we were young. We didn’t know any of that sweet shit yet. It was about getting off.”

Tim clenches his jaw. “Oh.”

“You’re mad…”

“I’m not mad. I asked.”

“You’re jealous.”

“A little.”

“Look, I’m not like that anymore okay? I’m not running around, I’m not sleeping around, I’m not getting high, and I’m not doing anything with anyone that’s not you.” Riley sits up and stretches a little, his own defense mechanism when things are getting heavier than he cares for.

Tim glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Riley sighs and slides off the bed.

“Bathroom?”

“Right there.” Tim points to the door on the left of his room. Riley nods and heads inside.

When he comes back Tim’s laid out on the bed watching TV. He’s changed into basketball shorts and a tshirt, looking about as comfortable as possible.

“Hey,” Riley says softly, climbing back up on the bed.

“Hey.”

He shifts over to Tim and lies back beside him.

“What’re you watchin?”

“Sweet Home Alabama. I’m not really watching it though.”

“Mind if I put on some music?”

Tim shrugs and mutes the TV. Riley takes his phone off the bed and puts in into Tim’s alarm clock, turning on a playlist and settling on the bed again. He listens to Tim hum softly along with the music.

“You like it?” Riley smiles slightly. “I know it’s not country.”

“Yeah,” he smiles back a little. “I like other stuff besides country.”

“Just not rap.”

“I don’t really listen to it so I don’t know.”

“I think r&b would be more your thing.”

“Isn’t that what this is?”

“Yeah…”

”I like it. It’s kinda…sexy.”

“Hmm…” Riley hums softly and shifts onto his side. Tim doesn’t acknowledge the movement until Riley’s hand is resting on his hip, rubbing him lightly.

Tim shifts as Riley runs his hand across his pelvis lightly, watching his reaction. He’s found that if you catch Tim at the right time, it doesn’t take much to get him hot or keep him that way. He smiles slightly when Tim licks his lips lightly.

Riley leans in and kisses Tim’s neck softly, sliding his hand over Tim’s abs. Tim makes a soft sound and turns his head, giving Riley better access.

Riley runs his hand back down Tim’s stomach and rubs him through his shorts. Tim moans softly and lifts his hips slightly, trying to get more friction. Riley just moves his hand to Tim’s thigh and he whines softly.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I’m taking my time.”

“You’re being mean.”

Riley smiles against his neck and shifts, straddling Tim’s thigh. “No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

Riley rubs his thigh against Tim. “Nope.”

Tim just moans softly again and lifts his hips, rubbing against Riley’s thigh. Riley moves his kisses up Tim’s neck slowly to his jaw. Tim makes a soft sound and turns his head towards Riley, kissing him. Riley doesn’t hold back, opening his mouth to Tim, easily letting him slide his tongue into mouth.

Tim may not be experienced, but he’s a great kisser. Riley pegged that from the way Tim’s always messing with his mouth and his tongue. He likes being right, especially when the results are Tim practically assaulting his mouth, not that he’s complaining. At all.

Riley pulls away a little when Tim slides his hands under his shirt. He want this, he really does. But at the same time…he doesn’t even know.

“What?” Tim looks up at him, pupils blown out.

“Nothin…”

“Then why’re we stopping?” Tim leans up to kiss Riley’s neck.

Riley shifts away a little more and looks down at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothin.”

“Riley…”

“I’m just…still not sure about this.”

Tim frowns. “Why?”

“You’re the poster boy for good religious virgins everywhere. Something about this is just…wrong.”

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Yeah…I am.”

Tim sighs and pulls him down. “I’ve never wanted this more than I do right now. I’ve never wanted it with anyone but you, okay? I want this.” He slides his hands over Riley’s sides, trying to keep him as close to being in the mood as he can.

“What about Ellis?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out, but it does. It’s been in the back of Riley’s mind for four years. He can’t help it. He’s entitled to be a little jealous himself.

“Ellis? As in Ryan Ellis…from my high school team?”

“Yeah. I mean, you looked pretty cozy carrying him around the field after y’all won state.” He’s been a little bitter about that. Maybe because he started crushing on Tim when he saw him on ESPN for the first time. And then watching that game, seeing how Ellis was all over him didn’t help. Or that documentary, with Ellis in step with Tim almost the entire time.

“Holy sweet cheese and crackers,” Tim laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t believe you.”

“What?”

“You’re jealous of someone I haven’t even talked too in four years.”

“Well…how close were you to him?”

“Can we talk about this later?” He nuzzles Riley lightly. “Because we were kinda in the middle of something.”

“Can we just talk about it now and get it out of the way?”

“Really?” Tim sighs. “Fine. We kissed a few times. That was it.”

“What kind of kissing?” Riley narrows his eyes and Tim rolls his.

“Riley…you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Was it making out or…?”

“We made out a couple of times, okay?”

Riley pouts, actually pouts and Tim sighs, kissing him softly. “I still didn’t want this with him. You’re the only person I’ve wanted to do this with.” Riley bites his lip lightly. Tim leans up to kiss him again. “Please.”

Riley stares at him for a while before kissing him. He’s waited four years…he wants this, bad. And obviously Tim does too with how his hand finds its way into Riley’s hair and tugs lightly. Riley moans softly into the kiss and shifts his position slightly, settling between Tim’s thighs and rolling his hips against him lightly. Tim groans and rolls his hips up.

Normally, Riley skips the pretenses. All that foreplay shit just gets in the way of getting to his goal. But he actually wants to make Tim feel good. He knows this is bigger for Tim than it is for him. He’s giving up something that’s incredibly precious to him. Riley doesn’t want him to look back and think he’d wasted it, like he does. He wants Tim to be happy he chose him.

He breaks the kiss and shifts, pushing Tim’s shirt up. Tim sits up enough for him to get it off and pulls Riley into another kiss. He tries to get Riley’s shirt off or at least up enough that he can touch skin. Riley stops kissing Tim long enough to let him get his shirt off then pushes him back on the bed lightly. Tim smiles at him as Riley runs his hands down Tim’s sides, looking down at him.

“What?” he asks softly.

Riley shakes his head and shifts. He sort of refuses to tell Tim he thinks he’s beautiful. Something about calling a football player that’s bigger than he is beautiful just doesn’t fit…and seems kinda cheesy. But he thinks he is.

He leans in to kiss across Tim’s collarbone. Tim makes a soft sound and runs a hand through Riley’s hair lightly, shifting under him. Riley makes his way down Tim’s chest, stopping to flick his tongue over a nipple and watching the way Tim archs into him. He smiles against him and kisses his way over Tim’s stomach to the waistband of his shorts. There’s a moment of hesitation and Riley looks up at him. Tim shifts, bites his lip, and nods. Riley sits up and gets Tim’s shorts and underwear off in a single movement.

Tim’s breathing immediately increases. It’s not like Riley hasn’t seen him naked before, but this is a totally different thing. They’re not in the locker room, this isn’t some random moment in the shower. This is something way deeper than any of that. He takes a slow breath then reaches out and undoes Riley’s belt and jeans, keeping his eyes on Riley’s stomach. Tim makes a soft sound when Riley runs his hands over his thighs.

“Hey, look at me.”

Tim looks at him through his lashes as he pushes Riley’s jeans and underwear down. Riley kisses him softly before he shifts back and gets his pants off. Tim licks his lips lightly and looks at Riley who is biting his lip again. Tim has always found that incredibly sexy. But it also means he’s thinking, which could be scary.

“What?” he finally asks.

“Uh,” Riley laughs nervously. “I don’t have anything…”

Tim looks totally confused which Riley finds adorable.

“I need lube…and a condom.”

“Oh,” Tim flushes and blinks. “I um…I have one of those…”

“Oh yeah?” Riley raises an eyebrow. He really want to know why Tim even has it, but he doesn’t ask.

Tim nods. “The first one…”

It’s sort of funny to Riley that he refuses to say it. “Where?”

Tim points to his sidetable. Riley just reaches over. It doesn’t take much fumbling to find it. He takes a minute to set it on the bed then reaches for his jeans, looking through his wallet. He’s hoping he still has at least one condom left in there.

“Fuck,” he sighs.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“That I took the condoms I had in my wallet out when we started dating.”

Tim bites his lip a little. Riley sighs again and tosses his wallet onto his jeans. They sit in silence for a minute before while Riley thinks before Tim finally speaks up.

“I trust you,” Tim says softly, looking at him.

“…Are you sure? We can just wait if you−”

“I’m sure. I want you, right here, right now. I waited four years, I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Riley just blinks at him for a minute. Tim lays back, his legs already mostly spread and watches him, waiting on him to make a decision. Riley breathes out, looking him over.

“Okay…okay.” Riley shifts closer to him and rubs Tim’s thigh.

Tim moans softly as Riley takes him in his hand and strokes him lightly, trying to get the mood back. It doesn’t take much, especially when he leans in, taking Tim into his mouth. Tim moans and tips his head back, running a hand through Riley’s hair.

Riley keeps his distracted, sucking softly as he slicks his fingers. He looks up, watching Tim as he rubs him lightly before gently pushing his finger in. Tim grunts softly and shifts his hips slightly. Riley takes his time getting Tim adjusted before he slides a second finger in. He moves slowly as he sucks around him.

It’s new and different and Tim doesn’t exactly know what to think of it until Riley rubs against something. His breath hitches and he presses back against Riley’s hand.

Riley hums softly and works a third finger in, taking his time with prepping him. They’ve got all night, he’s not really worried about it.

He doesn’t stop until Tim tightens around his fingers. “Riley, please,” he pants softly and rolls his hips down.

Riley hums around him lightly and pulls away, watching him. He presses his fingers against Tim’s spot and watches the way Tim’s body reacts, watches the way his hips roll down and he moans softly. He’s thankful that he put the music on because Tim’s just naturally loud even though he’s attempting to be quiet. He brushes his spot again and Tim fists the sheets lightly.

“Riley, c’mon. I can’t…please.”

Riley licks his lips lightly and slides his fingers out, picking up the lube to slick himself. Tim watches him, panting. He always thought he wanted Riley bad before, but that’s nothing compared to right now. When Riley shifts between his legs, he immediately reaches out to touch him. He’s literally craving the contact.

Riley nuzzles him. “This is your chance to back out if you want.”

“I want you.” Tim shifts and lifts his hips against Riley. “Don’t make me wait.”

Riley smiles a little and kisses Tim deeply as he gently slides into him. He takes his time, letting Tim adjust a little at a time stopping when he winces a little. Tim pulls back from the kiss, panting, and opens his eyes, staring up at Riley. Riley looks back at him, stopping when he’s all the way in to let him get used to it.

Tim rubs the back of Riley’s neck lightly, looking into his eyes. Riley isn’t sure how it hits him, though he’s pretty sure it has something to do with how Tim’s looking at him, but the enormity of the moment comes crashing down on him.

“I love you,” he whispers softly.

Tim blinks. Riley’s never said I love you first, most of the time he just says ‘I do too’. It leaves Tim speechless for a few moments. He finally leans up to kiss him softly.

“I love you too.”

Riley kisses him slow and deep as he rolls his hips lightly. It takes a minute for Tim to get into it but when he does he makes a soft sound and pushes back against him slightly. Riley finds them a rhythm that has Tim moaning softly and wrapping his legs around Riley’s waist.

When Riley hits his spot Tim squeezes around him and bites his lip to try and stifle his moan. It doesn’t really work and Riley has to kiss him to keep him quiet.

He draws it out. He goes as slow as he can without torturing them, trying to get the most out of it for them, but more importantly for Tim.

Tim groans softly and gets one hand in Riley’s hair, pulling gently, and fisting the sheets with the other. Riley rolls his hips deep and Tim’s back archs.

“Riley, I…please please please,” Tim moans, tensing up around him.

Riley groans and slips a hand between them, stroking Tim, and moves his hips faster. He wants them to get there together as close as possible.

When he feels the first signs of Tim’s orgasm he kisses him hard to stifle the moan that’s still too loud when he comes hard, squeezing Riley everywhere he has a hold on him. Riley’s right behind him, moaning into Tim’s mouth and Tim moans back at the feeling. Riley keeps rolling his hips, letting them both ride it out.

When they’re done Riley pants softly and just lays on Tim, nuzzling his neck. Tim hums softly and wraps his arms around him. Eventually Riley pulls out and gets them both under the covers.

“I’m glad it was you,” Tim murmurs, feeling sleepy. “I never would’ve wanted it to be anyone else.”

Riley smiles and pulls Tim against him. He lets Tim fall asleep half on top of him, holding him tight. He isn’t going anywhere anyway.

 


End file.
